Soul Phantom
by PoisionThread
Summary: Danny and Dani are on a mission that Clockwork sends them on. They learn a little more than the others know. What happens? Give ideas and encouragement. (The niece of the account owner).


Characters: Danny(Daniel) Fenton/Phantom, Dani(Danielle) Fenton/Phantom, Soul Eater Evans, Maka Albarn

Italics- telepathy. Bold- yell/sound effect. Underline- spoken through soul resonance. Italicized Underline- thoughts.

The ghost children are twins and are the same age. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

><p>(Dani's POV)<p>

We were flying in the middle of the desert when Clockwork sent us on a mission. I had a tingly sensation that screamed 'turn around'. I stopped in mid-flight and looked at Danny._ "Danny we're heading straight towards trouble. And if I keep getting these sensations them I'll fall numb." _

From the look on Danny's face he was just as scared as me. _"Sadly I know. Remember we feel each other's emotions. But, a good thing is if we get lost we can find each other."_ I knew it too. We could feel certain emotions. I would be able to sense Danny's fear, pain, trust, and love. Just as he could feel mine. And a wonderful ghost addition is that we can always find each other. That one was our favorite. _"Hey Dani." _I woke up from my thoughts and looked at him. _"It'll be ok we will only be here for three months. And when you have your 'friend' I'll try not to talk as much as possible." _He was doing a great job comforting me.

I nodded and said,_"Thank you. Now let's get going!_" And we flew top speed farther into the desert. An hour or two later we saw lights. _"Danny this must be Death City."_ I said serious, but, excited.

Then a goofy voice came on the speakers throughout the city. "Hello Phantoms. Welcome. I'd like you to come the building on top of the stairs where 7 children your age will be waiting for you." His voice was very goofy. Usually we don't follow directions of people with silly voices but we knew it was Lord Death.

When we walked up there seven kids were waiting for us. There was four girls and three guys. One of the girls had emerald eyes, pale skin, and hair in two ponytails. She wore a yellow button up, black tie, a Scottish style short skirt, a black trench coat that got wider as it went down, and black with what looked like steel outlined combat boots. I was thinking she looked like the leader et the way she stands. The boy next to her had white hair, blood red eyes, and knife sharp teeth. He wore an orange shirt with a black leather jacket over it, a black headband in his hair, gray pants, and black shoes.

Those two though they might not know it they earned our trust before landing on the ground. "We are the kids that need to see Lord Death." Danny quickly said seeing them tense up.

"Follow us." The emerald eyed girl said. She led us straight to Lord Death. "Lord Death, Scythe Meister Maka with the Phantom Twins."

"Come in, come in, come in." Lord Death said. We floated in. Everybody fanned out. "Now Maka," he said to Maka, "what do you see in their souls?"

* * *

><p>(Maka's POV)<p>

"I see..." I turned on my Soul Perception. "I see faint colors." I said squinting through my perception. "The boy's is a very faint radiation green. While the girl's is a faint mystic purple. It's like the color of their eyes but, without the glow." Right then I saw something. A spark. _"A-are their souls resonated?!"_ Was a panicked thought. "Uh, L-Lord Death, I saw a spark. D-do you think their souls are in resonance?" I asked the volume of my voice rising with every word.

"No Maka. Nothing to worry about. It's a ... special thing only they can do." He told me still a bit weirded out. "Phantom Twins I think you should show them." He stated.

The Twins had a silent argument with Lord Death. Then they hesitated. "Death," they spoke in unison. I saw their souls spark with their speaking, "they don't have anything that'll kill us, right? Cause if they do, mission or not I'm gonna teleport straight Amity."

"Weapons and Meisters, stay an equal distance away from each other around the room. After that I assure you there is no threat." Lord Death assured them.

"Well here goes nothing." They said in unison once again.

Purple rings formed around the girl's waist one going up the other going down when she was finished she looked...human. She had the skin of an everyday person, wore a blue sweatshirt, red pants, and a red Bini. The weird thing is that her hair changed to black and her eyes turned a baby blue.

Blue-white rings formed around the boy doing the same thing. He had the same skin but one shade darker. He wore a white shirt with a red circle on his center chest and red trimming, blue jeans, and sneakers. His hair turned the same shade of black and the eyes the same.

"Lord Death...your child looks like he's about to kill us." They said their souls radiating fear and nervousness.

OH SHIT! "Lord Death, did you tell them about Kid's OCD?!"

** "DISGUSTING!"** Kid yelled looking at their outfits. The Twins looked down. I felt an unusual emotion from their soul.

I looked at Death he shook his head no. I looked at the Twins as Liz and Patty transformed. "Kids! Run!" I commanded. But they didn't. They looked up straight at Kid and did something I never expected. They flew away. "Kid! Look what you did."

He looked up at me and said calmly, "Though they're twins... THEY ARE COMPLETELY ASYMMETRICAL! It's DISGUSTING! I feel much better." He then dropped the Thompson sisters letting them transform back to human.

* * *

><p>(Danny's POV)<p>

** "DISGUSTING!"** The boy yelled. The girls at his side turned into twin pistols. Dani and I looked down.

_"What did he say?"_ I asked Dani.

_ "I think he called our cloths disgusting."_ Dani answered. We looked up and straight at the boy with white stripes in his hair.

I looked straight into his eyes. He looked straight into mine. We shivered but, it was to little for the human (Meister & weapon eye) eye to see._ "Come on. I know a way to find out their names and reps before they try to pull something on us."_ I told my sister. So we tapped into our ghost powers in human form. We flew and phased through the wall. Once out, "Turn invisible. Well phase in invisible and watch." I told Dani and she obeyed.

"Kid. Look what you did!" She told him. Bringing out a book.

"Though they're twins...THEIR COMPLETELY ASYMMETRICAL! It's DISGUSTING! I feel much better." He said dropping the Thompson sisters(don't ask how we know) letting them turn human.

"Come on Kid. You know they have bad pasts." Liz told him.

He nodded. "Yeah, yeah. But their so asymmetrical. Yeah their cloths are symmetrical but if you put them next to each other their terribly asymmetrical." Kid logically said.

"Maka..." The albino boy said. "Do you feel like we're being watched?"

"Yeah Soul." Maka started to look around.

"YAHOO!" The blue haired boy yelled. "Don't worry your God will keep you safe. HAHAHA!"

Maka pulled out a book. "Makaaaaaa,"

Soul turned and ran, "Oh shit!" Was all he said.

"Chop!" She slammed the hard-cover book on his head.

"Black Star!" The black headed girl exclaimed.

"Black Star," she said dangerously calm, "now will you please SHUT THE HELL UP?! Tsubaki don't worry he'll live seeing how much I do this."

"O-okay." Regardless she ran to Black Star's aid.

"Maka, I still feel we're not alone here." Soul said.

"Since you still don't feel alone I'll look a different way." She closed her eyes and opened them.

* * *

><p>(Soul's POV)<p>

When Maka opened her eyes they were a olive green instead of emerald. She looked around I sensed she saw nothing so far. Then her eyes stopped to the window. She sighed, "Well I'm either going mad, or the twins are invisible in front of the window."

"Well, I guess that she would see us with her gift." The boy said. They turned visible, but, they turned visible on the floor.

"Yeah, she's just what we are here for. In fact we need to protect them all." We looked curiously.

"Well skedaddle because I'm the God that's going to protect them." Black Star said deliriously. As if on cue BOOM! Something attacked Death City.

"Maka!"

"Yeah Soul."

The twins looked at each other and shook their head. "Going ghost!" They shouted like a battle cry turning into their alter-egos(?). I still found it unusual, then again, they would find out our abilities and think those are weird. They turned to us, "You coming?" We stared. "Our mentor said you also have abilities. Show us." Was their response.

"Wait we need to be outside." Maka said and she ran out. It took a while but we caught up. "Now Soul." She commanded.

"Gladly." I said coolly. I transformed into my scythe form. We did our little twirl-around intro. "Pre-Kishins are everywhere. Though we don't need them their soul is ours!" We looked at the kids. At the time they were staring straight out wards. I knew Maka felt something from their soul, because hers started to radiate nervous energy.

"I can't be." They muttered voices filled with fear.

"What can't be? What are you seeing?" I asked with a bit of anxiety.

They looked at us. "We see our..our..." The girl tried.

"Our future selfs. Our future self is,"

"Everyone's worst nightmare." They confirmed. "They have already found us." They said. Once they said that we saw two specks heading this way but, as they got closer I started to see people. They stopped in front of the twins.

"Danielle! Daniel! It's so nice to see you again." They exclaimed. They had red eyes, white hair that moved like a flame, and same outfits as Danny & Dani.

"Yeah it's nice if your practically meeting the worlds end!" They said. And with that they started to laugh deliriously. "Isn't it Soul? Maka?" And continued to laugh and suddenly stopped. "Now time to get to business." They were concentrating on something and they must have achieved it.

* * *

><p>(Dani's POV)<p>

I was looking for my brother in what I guess was his soul. I found him. Something our future alter egos can't do. We calmed ourselves till we could feel each other's heartbeat.

"**Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh**! Legendary skill of the Ghost Lords . . . **Ghost Destroyer.**" We yelled. Then a Black Whole appeared and sucked up our future selves. We turned to the group of friends.

"Nice skill huh?" I asked my voice getting weaker.

"Yeah but," Danny said his voice getting weaker with every word, "it stinks that it's so . . . tiring." By then, both of us had turned human, closed our eyes, and started to fall.

"Soul, get Danielle. I'll get Daniel." They grabbed us. We had grasped each other's hands to make us fall a bit slower.

The instant Soul touched me, "It's so tiring." Was what I said, then, passed out cold.

I fell into a dreamless sleep.

_"Dani._" I heard my brother say. _"Dani, come on I know your there."_

_ "Yeah Bro? I'm here."_

_ "Dani I think it's time to wake up. Because, I already woke up."_

_ "Fine!"_ I responded angrily. I heard a thump. My eyes snapped open. I looked and saw Danny sprawled on the floor. "You should know not to wake me up that way."

He looked at me. I could see him trying not to blast me. "Yeah, forgot." He grumbled.

"Let's go see Maka and Soul." I said energy filled. Danny perked up a bit.

"I'm going to die before we get home." He whispered. But, thanks to our excellent super hearing I heard him.

"Yeah you're right. But, if we you our skill again we definitely die." I responded. "Not just you."

"Yeah, yeah." Was a sarcastic remark.

We must've walked into the training arena. Because Maka had Soul in her hand in scythe form. They looked and sounded as if they were trying to perfect a move.

"Ready Soul?"

"Yeah Maka." Soul had a bit of a hollowed voice like ours in ghost form.

"**Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!** Legendary skill of the Scythe Miester . . . **Kishen Hunter!**" We looked at each other. We didn't know if we were supposed to see that. Or if anyone knew.


End file.
